Is This Really The End? Liarla
by AlietteJay.Mwah.X
Summary: This is a fic based on Corries Liarla. Carla is having regrets and flashbacks. Was doing what she thought was the right thing. Really right? Or another mistake? Tony and Liam both still alive. Carchelle friends. Carlas disappeared.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I didn't actually plan on writing a new fic. But I had some ideas in my head and thought I'd write 'em down:) then I decided it'd be short. But I've got to chapter 2 and think its going to be a long one. Anyway. This is a fic based on Liarla. Its set in present time with a few changes. Like Tony, he isn't some psycho murderer. And Liam, he's still alive:D I've still got loadsto write. But gotta get some hcoursework done lol:P Again, thanks for reading, please leave a review!:) would lime to know what ya's think:) criticism not taken to heart. Feel I may deserve some for this;P ..Enjoy!:D xxx

Chapter 1.

Carla had disappeared. She just wanted to be alone. She knew people would be worrying about her. But right now, in this moment, she didnt care. Tony, Michelle, Steve, Liam. Liam. Her Leebugs. The love of her life. The man she could never call her own. The man that made her so upset, it terrified her. That had so much power over her, yet so very little. Why did it have to be him? Liam. Her husbands brother. Her friends husband. Husband. That word pierced through Carlas mind. He was a husband. A married man. A father. She knew, that whatever chance she had bebefore, had gone. Liam had a child. With another woman. She never thought of herself as the mother kind, but she felt that that should be her. Her waking up to his face every morning, and falling asleep to at night. Her taking their child to the playground and to school. Her feeling his soft lips on her own. And just for a second she did. She remembered the first time they kissed, and she felt it. The feeling made her shiver and covered her body in goosebumps. "Cause I love you Carla" she heard it. Again. Over and over in her mind. Liams voice. Telling her he loved her. The memory flashed in her head.

"I thought I told ya to get dressed, Tony could be in any minute."

"I'm not leavin" Liams voiced in a nervous yet confident tone.

"Look, I really cant deal with this right now" Carla tried to sound in control but she knew there was nothing she'd like more than to take him back to bed. Hell, even the thought of two men fighting over her pleased Carla, and she might very well have let them, if it wernt for Tony being bigger than Liam. In size and in strength.

"Well ya gonna have to, cause I love you Carla" Liam knew what he wanted, and at this moment he wasn't affraid to admitt it. Though the thought of fighting Tony did make him a little uneasy. Liam liked to think of himself as strong and masculine, but he knew his strength was no match for that of Tony Gordon. But he was still willing to fight it out for the woman he loved.

Carla felt butterflies in her stomach, she was nervous and she was blushing. She loved Liam too, and those words made her feel, feel. The feeling was indescribable. But she was scared, and she wasn't going to admitt it. So she just put on a sterner voice and said "just go please" but she was secretly hoping he'd stay, and fight for them.

"Not until you tell me how you feel" he was still refusing to go. This made Carla feel safer, but she was still scared.

liam stood up from the sofa, where he'd been sitting and walk towards carla. He stood behind her and held her arms, gentle as not to scare her, yet show support. "Tell me" he voiced, confident he knew how she felt

"Its not that easy" carla replied as she turned to face him. She looked ito his eyes. They were so gorgeous.

"It is, when ya know what ya want" Liam said as he leaned in for a kiss. Feeling relieved to feel Carla kiss him back. He gently caressed the back of her neck as they pulled away and looked into one anothers eyes. There was a silence.

Carla broke it questioning "how did we get 'ere?"

Liam looked at her with love clear in his eyes, tucked her hair behind her ear and replied "luck I suppose"

Carla sighs. She wasn't scared now. She loved this man more than anything in the world, and he felt the same for her. Liam pulls her in and embraces her in a hug using one hand to support her head against his chest and the other went around her waist and rested on her lower back. Carla put her arms under his and around to his back where they rested just below his shoulders. There was no denying the way they felt. THIS, was love. Being in love.

A crash on the floor pulled her out of her thoughts. She had been making a cup of coffee as she started to remember. And her hand knocked the cup to the floor as she made a hugging gesture. She felt Liams touch. She felt his hug. His warmth. She she could smell his aftershave. The one she used to make fun of him for wearing, because it was so delicate to the nose and a bit soft. But to her that was and is the most amazing smell in the world. She just couldnt admitt it, but Liam knew how she really felt. She missed that smell. His touch. His warmth. It really felt like she was back in that moment. Back with her Liam. In his arms again. She wished she didn't knock the cup to the floor. She still hadn't noticed the tears falling from her eyes, until she felt a drop on her breast. She looked up, thinking there must be a leak. That's when her eyes started to burn. The watery mascara had slid into her eye. Now she realised shed been crying. She started to wipe the tears from her eyes using the long sleeve of her cream colored blouse. She noticed the black smudges on her sleeve. So she went to get some tissue and splash some water on her face whilst she was in the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

...

Carla had stopped crying now and had washed her face. She didn't reapply her make-up, 'cause she felt that that wasnt all the crying over.

As she left the bathroom she started to take in her surroundings, because she hadn't really payed attention to them before. She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

When she entered the room she had headed straight to the mini bar, if that's what you would call a little table and fridge with a few bottles of wine, some cans of larger and 2 glasses. Luckily she had changes her mind and decided that whatever she does tonight will not be under the influence of alcohol. So she strayed to the otherside of the room to make herself a coffee, she knew shed be needing it.

Now, as she lookes around, the place seemed familur. "Huh, it is true. Once you've seen one hotel room, you've seen 'em all" she thought to herself. But then she started to remember more. This was the room her and Paul used to stay in.

She wasn't really paying attention to the man at the desk as she booked herself an empty room for a few nights. She just nodded, sighned on the dotted line and followed the bel hop to her room. She didn't really look up. She didn't have a clue where she was going. That bel hop could have easily have walked her to the roof and off of it, and she wouldnt know a thing. She wouldnt even notice the cold air or wind, or the sound of moving cars and busy people below. She was in some sort of trance. Stuck in her own head. Desperately trying to get out, but desperate to stay inside as well.

In her head she wasn't thinking 'what ifs' or 'could of beens' , not yet, but just going over and over what had happened. With Liam.

So she knew she was safe. In her head she knew what was about to happen. So she wasn't scared. This is why she had to stay in there. She didn't want to leave because she knew if she did, she'd have to face the real world. The present. The future. And of that, she was terrified. Terrified of what she would do. What she would have to do. What Tony could do, or even Liam. But she didn't like being in her head either. Because she just kept thinking about that night. The night all her fears took over. The night she told Liam she didn't love him.

It was playing over and over. Like a scene from a movie. But she was the main character(s). She was the monster. The victim and the innocent stand byer. And she could see it all.

She remembered the taxi drive there. The longest drive of her life, and the shortest at the same time.

She remebered pulling out her little compact mirror and applying her lippy.

She remembers turning up at the restaurant, paying the taxi, and taking one last look in the mirror before heading inside.

Hoping not to bump into Tony and the others and have to make up some silly excuse like 'she misses her husband-to-be, and just couldn't stay away' Carla climbed the stairs inside the posh building and stood in a corner to wait for Liam.

She remembered how that wait couldn't have been any longer, or any shorter for that matter. she couldn't make up her mind. Did she want to lie, and tell Liam she didn't love him, or tell him the truth and ask him to run away with her. But that option involved the ability to be rejected, and that was something Carla would not exept, and she would not put herself in such a powerless, vulnerable position. That wasn't her.

So she was going to do what she does best. Put on a front like only _Carla Connor _knows how, and _lie._

Again, please leave a review. Would love to know what ya'll think. As I didn't really need to think much with this one. As I started to write my imagination went wild and my hand just followed its orders and typed.. sorry if there is any misspelling, or something wrong. Not had time to proof read. Will editt later:) Thanks for reading:) Hope you enjoy:) and warning for next chapters, HAVE TISSUES READY! They're sad ones! xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Just as Carla made her desicion Liam walked in.

The look on Liams face could be described as the way a dog looks at a can of dog food when its hungry. Lust. Love. He loved her. Even though it did take him a while to realise it. He needed Carla. He craved her very touch. He still gets taken aback by the beauty radiating off of her. Every time he sees her gorgeous face or stunning body. One word came to his mind. 'Perfection'. But then so did another, 'Tony'. She was Tonys. His Carla belonged to another man, and they were to make it official the next day. But not anymore, he thought,. He could finally say "his Carla" "Our Carla" and not mean his sister-in-law. His brothers wife. He still felt bad for that. He felt like he was betraying Paul. His memory. But he couldn't let this opportunity pass. His chance to finally be happy. Really happy. With the woman he really loved. Truly. Madly. Deeply. He knew how cliché that sounded but he didn't care. He did. He loved 'his' Carla, truly, madly and deeply. He giggled as he thought how Carla would laugh at his cute yet totally cheesy remark. Oh God. Her laugh. He loved it. He loved everything about her. He knew, she was The one. He laughed again at another of his clichè statements.

They both seemed nervous. But for two entirely different reasons.

Liam walked towards Carla, stood still for a moment then embraced her in a hug.

Carla was caught of guard, but within seconds she was clinging hold of her lover, wishing that hug could last forever. She didn't want to let go. She wanted to live in that moment forever. She didn't want to have to do this. Let her Liam go.

"I need you Carla" Liam spoke into Carlas hair, as Carla pulled away, she knew what she had to do and she was devastated, and terrified, and that wasnt like Carla at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**OK. So this isn't how I originally planned to update it, but my iPad is still playing up. So here's a new chapter. I'm running out of Ideas though. So if you have any chapter requests or ideas please send me a private message:D Also, this chapter has sexual content. It is my first try at it so I don't know how good it will be, not very though:( Sorry. Please give me some tips. :) Anyway. Rated T just incase. Enjoy:) XOX**

**If this chapter is too much, just leave a nice review, or private message me and I will take it straight down. :)**

* * *

Chapter 4.

"Yes that's right. A divorce. I, want, to, file, for, a divorce." Carla's growing extremely impatient with her lawyer. She went to see him about divorcing Tony, she didn't want to keep on living a lie. Yes she loved Tony, and yes he's a really sweet man, but she isn't happy. Not really. She loves Liam, with all of her heart. She just wants the divorce done with and to tell Liam and let him chose what he wants to happen next. But she is not having another affair. It isn't fair on Maria or her, she knows this. She's going to give it to him straight.

* * *

...

"Me or her Liam. Make your choice. You chose me, we can be together, you can come live with me, we can be like we wanted all them years back, before Little Liam was born. 'Cause I never stopped loving you ya'no. I only chose Tony because Maria was pregnant. And you still love me, don't deny it, I can see it, you still look at me exactly the same." Carla lays her cards on the table. She's pouring her heart out and putting herself in such a vulnerable position but she doesn't care. If this is the only way she can get Liam then she'd do it 10 times over.

"We can do it all Leebugs. You and me against the world. I'm sure Maria will let you see Liam whenever you want. Just think about it. But I need an answer soon. A straight one. No games, no in the middle or bouncing between beds. I'm done with that. I want something real. I, I want us." Her last sentence was said so unlike Carla, this is the only time she is going to do this. Liam has one chance. He gives her an answer and he doesn't go back on it. She doesn't want to play games anymore._ Its been so long_.

"Carla Connor wanting to settle down, I never thought I'd see the day." Liam voices, half serious, half jokingly. He's over the moon. He's already made his choice, he's just got to think about his son in all of this. He needs to think, really think. Hard._ Is the choice he wants to make the right one?_

Carla has the brightest smile on her face.

"What?" Liam questions her about her wide, show a little, or alot'f tooth grin.

"You said Connor. You called me Carla Connor." She replies, forgetting what she'd just told him.

"You always were a Connor to me. Even before you married our Paul. I knew, one day, you'd be Mrs. Carla Connor. I just didn't think he'd be the reason." Liam says, then shuts up quickly as he realises what he had let slip. Carla looks at him affectionately, and stunned.

"Li-mm" Carla says, only to be muted by a hard, passionate kiss.

Liam pulls Carla around, and down the sofa so she is lay on her back. Liam moves so he is straddling her, not releasing eachother for a nanosecond, lips not parting once.

Carla reached for his belt as soon as her back hit the sofa. They're kisses grow more and more hungry by the second. Liam's hands all over Carlas body, one minute they're on her neck, pushing her head closer to his, the next they're squeezing her perfectly toned bottom. Carla uses one hand to undo Liam's shirt buttons but tires of it and rips the shirt straight off, breaking at least 7 buttons in the process. Liam has tugged Carlas skirt down off her waist, and Carla lifts her legs up to help him free her of the needles clothing.

She starts pulling at his trousers, and Liam moves to a different position making it easier for her to releave him of the now suddenly very tight pants. As she sits up a little more, Liam pulls her top off, over her head without any warning. He starts kissing her neck and suckling at the sensitive parts. Its been almost five years since they last slept together and he still knew exactly how to pleasure her.

He moves his hands and caresses one of her round breasts before pulling it out of her red lace bra, and taking her nipple between his lips, looking down at her red lace thong while doing so. Carlas nipple hardens as soon as his tounge touches it, she loved the way Liam knew exactly what to do. She takes his length in her hand and starts rubbing in a slow motion.

She slowly moves from his reach and lowers herself on the sofa, positioning Liam where she wants him as she goes. She makes him lay down, and kneels between his legs, still rubbing his length. She leans her body forward, bringing Liam's cock to her mouth. She slips just the top in through her parted lips, and then pulls it out again. She does this a few times, just to tease him.

"Car, please. I've waited so long. mm." Liam moans and Carla does as he wishes and takes him hole in her mouth, bobbing her head to the rhythm of his bucking hips. Liam is more turned on than he's ever been.

"Please Car, I need to be inside you, now" He moans more. Carla lays back on the sofa and stays silent for a moment. The sexual tension between them is so strong.

"Well, come on then" Carla says in a sexy voice and gives him her _come to bed eyes._

"Don't have to tell me twice" Liam replies and they both giggle. He leans over Carla and puts his fingers under the waistband of her underwear, and starts pulling before he remebers how ticklish Carla is.

"Whats that look for?" Carla questions suspiciously, before bursting into fits of laughter. "Liam. Stop it. Ahhh, Liaaam! No." She screams through her laughter. Liam stops tickling her and starts to take off her panties.

"As you wish, me lady" He replies putting on an accent, another plan to make this last longer popping into his head. Carla giggles some more. They both love how they can still make eachother giggle in this tension. Liam bends down and flicks Carlas bud with his tounge, sending instant pleasure coursing through her. He carrys on, gradually picking up the paste. Carla's moaning loud and bucking her hips. Her hands gripping the sofa and twisting the cushion covers in her hand. He moves one finger to her center and slips it in, and then a second. Liam loves the effect he has on her, and so does she.

"Ahh, oh God. Liam. Liam. I need, you in me. Now" She pants, breathlessly. and at her command Liam straightens his body and pushes his huge length inside her.

* * *

They lay in silence for a while. Carla lay curled into Liam's side with one leg tangled with his and her arm resting near her head on his chest, drawing little circles. They're just still, waiting for their breath to regulate, loving being back near eachother. They've missed eachother so much.

"Is that the answer you were looking for?" Liam giggles to Carla, now his breathing had calmed.

"A simple "I pick you" would have done, but I much prefered this one, yes." Carla giggles also.

"So was that worth waiting 5 years for?" Liam questions.

"defiantly. But I wish we hadn't waited so long." Carla replies.

"Me too." Liam whispers.

* * *

**I'm soo sorry for how terrible it is. Please review though. Any tips would be gratefully appreciated:D XO**


End file.
